Once upon a dream
by XXQUEENOFANDOMSXxX
Summary: SUMMARY: After 8 weeks of Augustus being dead , Hazel being the same little sad teenager . But one night after she has gone to bed and woken up again , her love Gus is standing at her door with a smile and big explanation . But would it be a dream or real life ? Can it be a nightmare or her best wish yet ? but how long will it last ? how long will she last ? find out here!
1. PROLOGUE

SUMMARY: After 8 weeks of Augustus being dead , Hazel being the same little sad teenager . But one night after she has gone to bed and woken up again , her love Gus is standing at her door with a smile and big explanation . But would it be a dream or real life ? Can it be a nightmare or her best wish yet ? but how long will it last ? how long will she last ? find out here in Once Upon A Dream .

ONCE UPON A DREAM

Hazel was just finished her dinner, it wasn't the same without Gus , she wasn't in the mood for a walk or eating, she was in the mood for death though . After Gus died everything that Hazel could think about death was there really another side and if there was could she be with her true love ? Of course my mom was following me everywhere , she was scared that I could take my life just because I didn't have anything waiting for me . Of course you could tell me that my parents are there for me , yes yes they are but they could live without me . Either way my heart will stop just like Augustus , my pain will stop and I wont feel again . I will be buried under the ground and with memories and my little black dress that doesn't fit anymore . I will be buried in a commentary , flowers will be put there and they will die . My parents will die too and those flowers or little speeches to my grave will be gone . So now I am laying on my bed as I look at the stars painted on my room ,I look at my phone and see is 10:30 . At this time I would been calling Augustus and will just be talking about our fight against cancer but know I can just cry and play with my hands until sleep comes to me .

" Hey Gus, um I know you probably can't hear me but just know that I miss you and I love you . My parents are fine , Isac is okay he is still fighting the loneliness . We all are , Its boring without you . Your parents are alright , its weird seeing your shoes and jacket just hanging there in the front of the house . It gives me hope that you are waiting for me downstairs for me , but when I run to the basement I see that you are not there . Your bed still not made everything has not been moved but I just lay down on your bed and wrap your blankets around me thinking that its you hugging me . But I have to realize that you aren't coming back and that hurts but you know that I may just be coming back to you . My doctor said that my lungs are giving out and that they don't have much life in them . But yeah I hope I will be seeing you later , stay with please and take care of yourself ." I give a little chuckle and just shake my head ." Okay ?...'' As I say that word I swear I hear in the distance an " Okay Hazel Grace.''

In the Morning , I wake up and I stretch . I smile at the sunshine that is entering my room , I look outside and see that its very quite . At this time of the day I will hear birds signing outside , I took the BIPBAP off and got myself ready . I called for my parents no response , that's weird if I called them they would be here in a second but not today . I made my way downstairs and made my breakfast , maybe they were asleep . I made some eggs and toast not in the feeling for a heavy breakfast as I ate lonely my mind went and wonder to Augustus . I heard a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes as I got up to answer the door , the person in the other side of the door was a bit impatient .

" I am Coming Okay?!''

That made them stop as I made my way quickly to the door and I opened it , there he was my love , my Augustus standing all gentle with a smile on his face as he took me in . Of course me being the way I was , I slammed the door on his face . It was impossible he was dead , Was I dead? No I couldn't be ! I didn't say goodbye . I ran to go my room tripping on the staircase cause of my tank but I didn't care ,I could here him opening the door and calling " Hazel Grace ! " . I slammed the door of my room and curled up in the corner with the picture of him and I . I heard footsteps and I saw the bedroom door opening and I saw him standing there in his tux that he was buried in . I saw the lipstick marks that I left on his cheek when I kissed him in the funeral , I shake my head as he took a step closer and I screamed " DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME ! Y-y-you were d-dead .."

" Hazel Grace how much have I missed you .'' He whispered but it was his voice the same voice I feel in love with the voice that told me that everything was going to be okay , the voice I believed and the voice that died . I looked at him as he stroke my cheek and kneeled down so he was face to face with me .

"your not dead …...'' He said as he picked me up and gave a kiss .

" Then what is it ..''

'' Its me , Hazel Grace .. its me ''

" But you were dead ,I went to your funeral … I spoke on your funeral and I cried , Gus tell me what's happening ! " I said as the tears in my eyes were escaping , this was crazy! He even wrote me a letter , I am not crazy I told myself he is just a dream . At the same time I didn't want it to be a dream I wanted to be real .I wanted it to be real so I didn't have to suffer anymore , Maybe he never died . maybe it was all a nightmare it wasn't even dream it was nightmare .

" Hey .. yours okay , I am okay . We are both okay , now you need to sit down and I will explain as much as I can okay ? but you got to trust me ."

" okay."

'okay Hazel Grace."

**THANK YOU! JOHN GREEN . I just finished reading The Fault in our Stars , I am still crying so I am sorry if this very crappy but it's a story that will keep on going until I think it has to end , I have 2 chapters right now . I want you guys to read the fault in our stars so I don't spoil it for you guys but just go and read it now! LOVE U GALS AND GUYS BYEBYE.**


	2. IF THATS WHAT YOU WANTED

ONCE UPON A DREAM

CHAPTER 1 : that's what you wanted ?

* * *

Have you ever had a nightmare ? you come running to your parents room and wake them telling them that you were awaken by a horrible dream about a monster or a something happen to you . Well that's what I was trying to do , trying to wake up from the dream or nightmare . It was all to much to cope with and I couldn't do it , They tell you to close your eyes and count to three and that's exactly what I did . I even pinched myself hopping I would wake up but the only thing I felt was Gus hand on my back rubbing it . He was trying to soothe me , I cant say It wasn't working cause it was it made me feel like we were back to the old couple who didn't care that we were young and that kissed in front of people in the museum. But that wasn't the case . Was that I wanted thought ? of course I do …

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER

" Gus , we need to stop .. " I moan and smile as Gus takes his pants slowly with a smirk and pout .

" Why? Hazel Grace its amazing that I get to have you again you are pushing me away ! "

" I am not pushing you away , I am saying that I need to get on top ! " I giggle with a smile and he does what I said , he goes under me with a smirk as I sit on his lap .

I smile as I look down at us he has taken my shirt off and he has taken his shirt and pants off , I see that he still has his leg , the fake leg . But I have not time to pay any attention to that cause he is taking my shorts off slowly along with my underwear and bra . I smile at him as I glance down at him , he takes my hint and takes his boxers off as moan as he kisses my breast slowly and lovingly.

" Gus , don't we need protection ?"

" Why would you need protection from a dead guy ?.."

That brought me to the real world not the world with kisses as he came closer to kiss me again , I just shake my head and looked at with sad eyes .

" I cant do this Augustus , You are dead . I probably having a dream but I don't want it be over so I am going to follow you in this .

He nodded his head and then entered his length in me , I gasped it has been so long since I had him and he smirked as he stared to thrust inside me . I gripped his shoulders and I moaned loudly , he was moaning and groaning , I was enjoying every second of this . He put me on the bed and got on top of me but not removing his length , I just gripped the bed sheets with my hands I could hear the skin slapping . He had his arms on the headboard he was slamming it on the wall as he thrust inside me , I smiled as he moaned over and over again . I could feel my orgasm ripping through and I just moaned as I came, only some more thrust and I felt Gus cum to . I looked up at him as he collapsed on me , his face resting on my breasts . You could hear our heavy breathing , I could still feel him inside of me and it was because he still was . I smiled as I cleaned my throat and he pulled away , You still have that touch Gus . I thought to myself .

" Are you okay ? Sometimes I can go rough , I didn't mean to – '

" You were perfect , you weren't rough , you were amazing . You have a big explanation to do ?"

" Alright , So before I died " He took a deep breath , I could see the topic was rough on him ." Isac and I went to a witch or someone who apparently had powers for dead . She aid that I could see , touch and talk to some of the people I love the most but they had to be people that are close to death , I've never had the chance to talk to you but today yes . Its kind of like between a dream and death , you Hazel Grace are very close to dying ."

Let me get you this straight nobody wants someone to tell you are going to die but if you are me that you don't have your love alive and the person telling you this is your dead boyfriend you want to believe him . But is just seems impossible, anyways I just rolled my eyes and looked at him .

" When did you go and see this woman ? "

" On Thursday at 5;44 pm .."

" Oh my gosh , how can you remember ? "

" I just do .. Hazel you are going to be waking up , Its going to hurt but I need to something in this world … I love you so much Hazel Grace . "

" Okay? I love you to baby …"

" Okay –"

Then all I felt was a sharp pain and I glanced down to see blood , Gus stabbed me . Byt why ? I looked at him and he was whispering I love you and crying . That's all I felt before everything went black .

* * *

I woke up with my parents and Isac around my bed crying and sad faces on , but not me . I saw Gus , he did kind of kill me but I think that's how you get out of that dream . If I can even actually call it a dream , But that's what I wanted and I am happy of course .

* * *

**Hello! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO ACTULLALY READ THIS STORY ! I PUT A LOT OF TIME IN IT SO HAPPY WITH CHAPTER 2 ! **


End file.
